


Are You Sure It's Positive?

by RaeNic18



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Childbirth, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mild Language, Pregnancy, Suggestive Themes, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Aiya Misami (OFC/23yr old) getting sick only to find out that she is pregnant. Renzou Shima (23yr old) not knowing how to deal with it when he finds out. Do they keep the baby?





	1. Chapter 1

Of course they had talked about it before. Aiya would ask Shima about it all the time when they were growing up. Kids or no kids? Aiya would think about it and thought that it would be nice but two max. Shima on the other hand was a different case. With six brothers and sisters, though one deceased and him being the second to last, caused Shima uneasiness about the whole kid thing. Obviously, Aiya understood his feelings and didn’t give him a hard time about it. She figured that she would feel the same way if she came from such a family. 

Their methods have worked again and again even into their early twenties. Aiya would be on birth control and sometimes Shima would even pull out when he reached his peak. They never really thought that someday the birth control might not work. 

There it was, another lurch in her stomach, causing her to get up and run to the bathroom. With her on her knees and bent over the toilet another wave of stomach acid came up and into the toilet bowl. Though not being a quiet puker, Shima quickly ran into the bathroom.

“Ew..again..” He whined as his expression was a bit grossed out but nonetheless he came forward and held Aiya’s hair out of her face. “This sickness is really getting you isn’t it..?” a slight emotion of sadness in his voice/

“Ugh...I don’t know what is wrong with me..I never get sick..” she groaned as she looked up at him, her green eyes tired and low.

Opening the medicine cabinet, Shima saw that the nausea medication was all gone.

“Oh...I used the last of it..last night...” Aiya spoke out and frowned to him

“Oh...alright, well I’ll get you some more medicine for you nausea.” he spoke out, “Are you good or is there more in there..?” wearily asking as his golden eyes looked down at her. Of course he hated to see her sick like this to where he couldn’t do anything to fix it. 

After thinking a moment, letting her body decide the answer to that question. Gently she nods to him, “Yeah..I think I’m fine for right now.” she whispers softly as she looks away and sighed out tiredly.

“Okay.” he nods and then reached down to kiss the girls forehead before leaving the room. Soon he was out of the house, making his way to the store.

Aiya then stood up and flushed the toilet then disinfected it before brushing her teeth. Once all that was done she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like shit. Her face was pale and her eyes had bags under them from not sleeping well through the night. Her hair was a bit of a mess too. Maybe she would have Shima comb through it when he came home. 

Looking up she noticed that the medicine cabinet door was still open. She reached up to close it but then saw something she’d been neglecting. Moving her hand over the blue pocket case she picked it up and took out the sheet of pills that were inside. Observing the pills she noticed that there were two days that she hadn’t taken her birth control earlier in the month. Obviously she forgot to take it the couple days that she’d felt sick, but it didn’t matter for those days since they weren’t doing anything while she felt the need to throw up constantly.

Waves of anxiety and fear came over her as she wasn’t sure what to do or even thing. No. This couldn’t happen. She always took her pills...what’s two days of not taking them? Right? Shaking her head she tried to calm herself as she took a few deep breaths. 

Making her way to the couch she reached down for her phone that was on the coffee table and went to open the conversation that she had with Shima.  
 **“Hey...can you pick something up for me please..?”** she typed into the text box but soon erased it as that wouldn’t be the best way to go. After thinking a moment a thought popped into her head.Frantically she moved her fingers to find Konekomaru’s number so she could text him.

**Aiya: “Hey Koneko, can you do me a favor..?”**

**Konekomaru: “Hey Aiya! What’s up?”**

**Aiya: “Um...it’s kind of personal...but you’re the only one I can trust with it..”**

**Konekomaru: “Okay, what is it?”**

**Aiya: “Do you think that you could...pick me up some...uh...pregnancy tests...for me..?”**

**Konekomaru: “Of course!”**   
**Konekomaru: “I’m assuming Shima doesn’t know..”**

**Aiya: “No..please not yet.”**

**Konekomaru: “You got it Aiya! See you in a bit! :)”**

**Aiya: “Oh my god, thank you so much Koneko!!”**

With that conversation over and done with Aiya put her phone back down after making sure it was on silent. The thought that she knew she had someone she trusted with this, there for her, helped her relax a little. Slowly she laid down on the couch and all she could think about was how Shima would react to something like this. Feeling uneasy she grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest. Maybe she wasn’t pregnant. But she wouldn’t know until she took the test. She hoped that Konekomaru would be sneaky about giving them to her when he came over. Since Shima would probably be home by the time he got there. Sighing out, Aiya closed her eyes as she felt like she could sleep a little right now without her body betraying her. 

A bit later, as she opened her eyes, she saw that Shima and Konekomaru were sitting on the ground right next to her and talking about nonsense. Feeling a yawn come on she couldn’t help the soft noise she made as she did so. 

Both boys looked back at her. “Oh you’re awake! Konekomaru stopped by.” Shima spoke with his famous goofy smile on his face. 

Not being able to resist, she smiled back at him and then looked at Konekomaru as he had something next to him. A bag. 

“Hey Aiya, I brought some medicine from Shiemi’s shop for you. Hopefully it makes you feel better soon.” he smiled and handed her the bag. 

She then took the bag and looked inside of it. Inside there was a bottle of pills that she took out to look at. “Thank you Koneko~” she smiles and nods to him. What she didn’t pull out though, was the three pregnancy tests that were in the bag too. Clearly Konekomaru didn’t show Shima that bag since he was in such a good mood. Thank goodness. After putting the pills back in the bag she sat up slowly “I’m going to put these away.” 

“Oh, I can do that Ai.” Shima called out as she was now standing up. 

“No, it’s okay, I need to move. I don’t even know how long I’d been in that one position heh.” she chuckles softly and waved at them as she walked off. 

Making her way to the bathroom, she quickly shut the door behind her and locked it. Taking out one of the pregnancy tests, she looked at the box seeing what she had to do. After reading the instructions, she took a deep breath and literally peed on the stick that was in the box. Setting it down on the counter, she looked at it. It started to change color but not quickly. The test said about three to five minutes so it wouldn’t be immediate. Sitting on the toilet, Aiya waited anxiously, bouncing her leg and chewing on her bottom lip.

Luckily, Shima hadn’t come up to check on her. Hopefully Konekomaru was keeping him distracted so Aiya could do what she needed to. With what seemed like forever, three minutes minimum passed by and Aiya was on her feet in no time. Looking at the test, there was only one line that was colored. Not pregnant. But she knew how pregnancy tests worked. She heard all the time that one test wouldn’t be the tell all. Taking in a deep breath, Aiya put the test back into its box and then the box back into the bag. Kneeling down, she tucked the bag under the sink considering Shima never looked down there. Maybe she really was sick. 

Before she left the bathroom though, Aiya did take one of the pills that came from Sheimi’s shop and then walked out of the bathroom. Making her way back to the boys they were in the same spot as when she left making her smile happily. Moving over to the couch, she sat down and Shima moved over to where he was between her legs and then tipped his head back to look up at her. “Don’t puke on me, okay?” he spoke with a soft chuckle. 

Konekomaru laughed lightly and shook his head “You two...You guys are adorable~” he grinned and moved to sit closer to Aiya so his head was against her leg. 

“Hey I think we should watch a movie or something..” she suggested as she looked down at the two of them. One of her hands moving to Shima’s hair to gently run her fingers through it. 

Konekomaru looked at his watch as he nodded, “Yeah I got some time.” 

Shima now incapacitated from Aiya touching his head, “Yeah sure.” he replied with a limp thumbs up. 

Turning on the television, Aiya looked through the different moves that were on. Deciding on a comedy, they all thought they could use a laugh right now, especially Aiya. Anything to get her mind off of this sick/might be pregnant thing.

Luckily throughout the movie, Aiya didn’t have the urge to vomit. Laughing felt pretty nice though. By the end of the movie, Shima was asleep, head still between the girls legs and his mouth wide open. Aiya and Konekomaru couldn’t help but laugh about the way the pink haired man was sleeping.

“You doing okay..?” The other asked in a soft tone not wanting to wake Shima. He wanted to make sure his friend would be alright.

She stayed quiet for a moment as she looked down at Shima and continued playing with his hair. “I don’t know...it wasn’t anything...this time..” she muttered out before her green eyes caught Konekomaru's since he was looking at her already. Behind her eyes, she was scared. Scared if this was a sickness and even more scared if she really did have a little fetus forming inside her body. 

“Well I think it’ll be alright, Aiya. You know Shima, he can’t be mad at you.” he whispers encouragingly. 

Nodding slightly, the girl sighed out, “I hope not..” she whispered, “Thank you again, Koneko.” she adds and smiles lovingly to him.

“Of course. What else do friends do?” he asked with a smile and then stood up, “Well I should get going..” he sighed out and slowly stood up. Gently he leaned down to kiss the top of Aiya’s head, “Feel better soon, okay?” he whispered to her. 

She nodded to him, “By Koneko, safe trip home.” She spoke out and then the man saw himself out of their home. Staying there for another 15 minutes or so, that’s when another wave of nausea hit. “Oh fuck..” she muttered and tried getting over Shima the best she could and ran to the bathroom. 

When she came back, Shima was awake and looked at the clock before seeing Aiya coming back into the room. “Hey you feeling any better..?” he asks and she shook her head.

“No not really..I think I need to go to bed..it’s already almost nine o'clock..” she sighs out feeling tired.

“Yeah lets go to bed.” Shima nodded as he stood up and made his way over to Aiya and scooping her up in his arms.

Gasping out, Aiya didn’t think he would do such a thing but had no objection to it as she rested her head against his chest. Not having getting dressed at all today, she didn’t have to change into her pajamas since she was already in them. Once he laid her down on the bed though, Aiya took off her sweats and her shirt leaving her in only her underwear. 

Shima stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. Aiya moved to her side to face Shima as he laid on his side as well. His arm came out and pulled her into him. His body against hers was warm and comforting, easily lulling her into sleepiness, “I love you.” Aiya whispered to him as she snuggled as close as she could to him.

“I love you too, Ai~” he coos and kisses her forehead before closing her eyes.

Before too long, both of them fell asleep. Surprisingly, Aiya slept through the whole night without waking up to throw up. By the time she woke up, she was on her back and Shima was already out of bed. Her brows furrowing when she noticed that her significant other wasn’t there, Aiya slowly sat up and took a deep breath. Nothing yet, which was nice. But as she became more awake, she started to smell something. Something that...didn’t smell so great. “What in the..” she muttered as she slowly got up, putting her shirt on and walking out of the room. The closer she got the more she recognized the smell. _Burnt._

When she walked into the kitchen she could see a frantic Shima over the stove trying to make eggs it seemed. “F..fucking stupid eggs..” he uttered under his breath. A light cough from the girl as the burning smell was a bit intoxicating. Shima whipped around with wide eyes “Ai-!” he cried out and went over to her “I..I was trying to make breakfast and...the fucking eggs...and then I couldn’t fucking open the orange juice bottl-”

Aiya couldn’t help but chuckle a bit from how frazzled the man in front of her was acting. “Renzou- ahaha what are you doing..?” she asked through giggles.

With a pouty face he answered her, “I was trying to make you breakfast...” his tone a bit annoyed though she couldn’t tell if it was from her laughing at him, him burning the eggs, or a little bit of both. 

Containing her laughter for now, Aiya smiles and hugs Shima tightly “Thank you, Renzou. You’re amazing.” She whispers as she looks up at him while she hugs him.

Hearing that praise was enough to give him the confidence he needed for him to clean up his mess and start over. “Go...go on the couch or something, I got this~” his cocky side returning to him as he waved her off. 

Shaking her head she turned away and decided that it might be a good time to test again. Looking back to make sure that he wasn’t watching her, she went into the bathroom and took out another test from the bag. Repeated the process she had done the day before, she was now waiting on the results as she stood against the counter. 

Making the mistake of not locking the door, she was paralyzed when she noticed the door start to open. “Ai I need to pee before I perfect your breakfast~” He called out thinking she was somewhere else. “Oh! I thought you were in the room or something, heh.” Shima chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck though he wasn’t one to be embarrassed by going to the bathroom in front of her.

“H..heh nope I was peeing too.” she muttered out with a smile as she tried to block the view of her test with her body.

Moving into the bathroom, Shima went to stand next to her at the counter to look at his growing black roots. “Ugh Ai, I think I-” his words stopped and Aiya’s eyes closed. He saw it. He saw the pregnancy test in the mirror. 

“Ahahah Ai- That’s a good one~” Shima chuckled thinking it was a prank that she was playing on him. But when Aiya didn’t say anything, the man looked over at her, “ _Aiya..._ ” his tone lower and a bit scared.

She could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she could bring herself to look over at the love of her life. He called her name again, only making it worse for her to stay quiet. “I’m sorry..I..I should have been more careful I-” choked up on her own tears of fear she covered her mouth. 

Shima stood there with a bewildered look on his face. “I..I don’t understand...you take that little pill and-” his words starting to get faster and more frantic. “W..we haven’t even done anything recently-” wracking his brain on when the last time they had sex was, it took him a moment to see that Aiya wasn’t in the room anymore. 

Running to their room Aiya goes to their bed and sat on it with her head in her hands. The woman couldn’t help the tears that started to run down her cheeks. What now? She didn’t want him upset with her. She didn’t want him to leave. Though deep down she knew that he wouldn’t ever do that to her, she was still scared. 

Shima then walked into the room and stood there with the test in his hands. That test positive with two pink lines on the display.

“I...I’ll get rid of it- I..” she stuttered and shook her head, “Renzou I...I don’t even know...It wasn’t positive yesterday!” she cried out loudly as she still couldn’t even look in his direction. 

Staying quiet Shima walked over to stand in front of her. “Take another one.” his voice was low, almost commanding as he stood above her. 

Quickly she got up and slipped past Shima before going back to the bathroom, running. Locking the door this time after she got inside. She took out the test and did it again. 

Shima waited on the other side of the door. His emotions were everywhere right now. But mostly he was upset with himself not keeping a closer eye on what they were doing. And of course, seeing her in this state always killed him. 

An agonizing long three minutes went by for the both of them before the click of the lock was to be heard. Immediately Shima turned around to see the woman standing there. The test on the counter again. Another positive test. 

“I’ll get rid of it..I’m sorry Renzou...I di-” 

“Stop it. Stop saying you’re sorry!” he yelled out making Aiya jump a little. Without saying another word he looked down at her. His own eyes a bit watery with a slough of emotions inside of him. “ _Fuck it.._ ” he muttered and pulled her into his arms to hug her tightly. His face buried in her hair. “Stop before I change my mind..” his voice low as he kept her close.

“W..what I...” she tried to speak out but Shima’s face moved, stopping her words. 

His hands came up to both of Aiya’s cheeks and he leaned forward to smash his lips against hers in a rough passionate kiss. The woman was thrown for a loop. He wasn’t mad at her? What was he doing? It almost made her think that he was punishing her. 

After slowly pulling away, Aiya’s eyelids opened. Her green glossy eyes looked up at Shima. “Y..you really mean it..?” she asked in a broken whisper.

“Yeah why not. I mean, it’s just one right..?” he asked as his tone was a bit softer than before. “He gave them to you, didn’t he..?” he asked as he was referring to Konekomaru.

Slightly nodding Aiya replied, “Yeah I didn’t know who else to ask and you wouldn’t let me leave the house..” she whispers as her hands were gripping his hips a bit tight. 

“Well now, no one else but me alright.” he spoke out as he didn’t want anyone else really involved in anything to due with her pregnancy besides himself. “Anything like pills or whatever you need, I will get them for you.” his facial expression was still a bit stern as he spoke but Aiya knew he meant well.

“Of course, Renzou.” she complied though she wouldn’t want it to be anyone else now that she knew Shima was accepting of what was happening. Aiya and Shima were going to be parents.


	2. Today Is The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the time comes for Renzou's and Aiya's baby girl to arrive.

With two months of Shima being a bit off and not really into her pregnancy, Aiya wasn’t sure if he was even going to like this child. He had expressed many feelings before this that he really didn’t want kids. So hearing that the man said they should have it, concerned her when he wasn’t really there for her. But something seemed to click one day. Aiya wasn’t sure what exactly what it was. Maybe it was everyone else around them super excited for them and already wanting to see their baby. Maybe it was because Aiya would always pick out cute baby clothes when they went out shopping. Or maybe it was that he actually was thinking of someone besides himself. 

Suddenly, Shima was all for talking about the baby and what they would look like. Every time they went out he would pick out clothes too and fantasize about what their child might look like. He would even talk to their child, getting down to eye level with Aiya’s stomach and speaking to them. There were many times that Aiya wished Shima would calm down about it, but then she remembered how he acted at the start and she was grateful for it now. She really loved how attentive he was to her. Helping her with dinner and getting her clothes out for her. But of course Shima’s favorite thing was giving her massages, whether it be her back or her feet, he didn’t mind it. 

Though with much anticipation of the baby on the way, Shima got to be a complete mess from time to time. Trying to pick out a name for their baby girl seemed like the hardest thing in the world. When Aiya would suggest one name, Shima would turn it down and vise versa. After many arguments about it they finally settled on a name. Which was good considering their lovely child could come any day now. 

A few days before her due date, she started to feel the contractions. “Aha fuck!” she cried out as she felt the pain surges through her body as she was in the laundry room, folding clothes. 

Quickly Shima was in the doorway with his eyes wide, “I- is it-?” his voice a bit shaken as he seemed to freak out that it might be _the_ time.

“Nggh yep, first one.” she grunts out as she held the lower part of her distended stomach. For just one baby, Aiya was a bit bigger than she thought that she would be. Her face swelled a little but not a lot, and her breasts and butt swelled as well. Shima being all for the extra weight that Aiya was bearing. 

“I..I’ll go get the bag!” he cried out and started to bolt.

“Renzou!” she yelled so he wouldn’t run off, “The doctor said to wait until the contractions were closer together..I only had one so far.” she muttered and walked over to him. “Don’t freak out just yet okay?” she asks as she reached up to cup his cheek gently in her hand. 

His emotions calming a little as he listened to her, “Right, heh” he rubbed the back of his neck as his other hand then went down to Aiya stomach and rubbed it a little. 

“Help me fold these.” she ushers him into the laundry room trying to calm his nerves as well as her own. 

“You should go sit down.” he spoke to her as he looked at her. “Don’t want to over do it.” 

Aiya shook her head, “No, doc said move as much as possible.” her words matter of fact. She thought that it was cute Shima was being so protective over her. 

Sighing out he knew it was a bad idea to argue with her, “Alright...” and he began to fold the clothes with the woman he loved and the mother of his child.

After folding the clothes, it was another hour and a half before the next contraction. Another contraction an hour later, then another forty minutes later. Soon the contractions were thirty minutes apart as predicted. 

Looking at the clock the entire time, Shima was a bottled up nervous wreck. He tried to hide it the best that he could but when the contractions started to come sooner he started to urge Aiya out of the house. “I’m going to get the bag, you get your jacket on okay.” his eyes looking into hers as he then leaned in and kissed her lips gently before getting up and getting the things they needed.

Aiya groaned as she got up and grabbed her jacket, putting it on. Since it was now about six o’clock at night and the beginning of January, it was a bit chilly outside. Soon Shima was at Aiya’s side and he took her hand “Ready?” he asks seriously as if trying to ask himself that question.

“Come on you dumby lets go~” she smiles as she walks out of the house with him and to the car. 

After opening the door for her, Aiya got into the passenger side of the car. Shima put the bag in the back before getting into the drivers side and starting the car. The baby seat already buckled in and ready to be used. With his hand on her thigh, Shima started to drive off. 

A deep breath in and slowly back out. Sitting in the uncomfortable seat of the car, Aiya didn’t even bother with the seat belt. Of course that earned an earful from Shima, but she wasn’t really listening to him. Trying to focus on the pain of the next contraction that came over her she moved her hand to his and gripped it tightly. _“Fuck-”_ she uttered under her breath.

Hearing her and feeling her hand made Shima look over. He hated seeing her in pain so he went a little faster, disregarding Aiya’s commentary about safe driving. “Just breath Ai, we’ll be there soon.” he spoke out, “Don’t come yet little Mi, just a few minutes more.” he added. Aiya smiling over at him as he was talking to their daughter.

By the time they got to the hospital the contractions were twenty minutes apart. With the contractions coming quicker, there was no time for any numbing medication. Aiya had to go into this all natural. Quickly she was hooked up to IV’s and monitors, everything going normal. 

Once Shima was all done up in his scrubs and sterile, he was right by Aiya’s side. Looking down at her with those loving gold eyes and moving a hand to hers. Instantly the woman’s grip tightened over Shima’s. “I love you, Ai. You can do this.” he encouraged as he leaned down to press her forehead against hers. 

Trying to breath, Aiya looked up at Shima. Her green eyes clearly in pain but she was doing her best not to scream her head off with how much it hurt. “Fuck Renzou- Agh!!” she cries out, another contraction.

The doctor then came in to check how dilated she was. After taking a look he looked up at the woman, “You are almost eight inches dilated my dear. Time will be soon.”

Moving his hand down to rest on Aiya’s stomach, Shima gently rubbed it, trying to contain his nervousness. He hadn't had much experience with this kind of thing. Hiding his emotions to be strong in front of someone else. His free hand moved to hers and she instantly gripped it tightly. 

“God Renzou- _one kid-_ that’s all-” she muttered through her teeth. Doing this once was enough for her. One child would be fine enough. 

This made Shima smirk and scoff a little, “Oh now you say that~” he teased as his eyes looked down at her, a playful glow in them.

With a smile she giggled but it turned into another loud groan. “Shut up~” able to get one more mumble out of her pursed lips, while she laid there in agonizing pain.

Only about thirty five minutes later, it was time that Aiya had to push. With Shima by her side holding her hand and the doctor between her legs, all eyes were on the woman. One big push done and a couple deep breaths in between. Shima’s encouraging words helped a little though she could barely hear him through all the pain. Another push and the head came through. She was told to make just one more big push. In a haze she did so and soon she felt the relief of something heavy out of her. Breathing heavy, Aiya immediately looked down but she couldn’t see anything or hear anything. A bit worried Aiya squeezed Shima’s hand.

When Shima looked down he saw that the doctors were trying to get all of the fluid out of the child’s orifices. “Doc...come on...” he muttered, gripping Aiya’s hand back just as hard.

Soon there was a cry that pierced the room and Aiya felt like she was going to explode with joy. Shima exhaling in relief as well. Quickly the doctor stood up and handed off the baby to Aiya. “It’s a girl~” 

Looking down at their baby girl, Aiya was lost for words. Even if she was crying, this child was the most beautiful thing she’d ever saw. “Shhh baby girl we’re here~ mommy and daddy are here~” she cooed to their baby as she looked up at Shima. 

There were tears in his eyes and not the fake dramatic tears that he was famous for either. Actual genuine tears of happiness and amazement. “You were amazing Ai~” he whispers to her and leans down to kiss the top of their child’s head and whispers “Hello Hiromi~” 

With the sound of her parents and the heart beat of her mother against her ear, baby Hiromi calmed down. Though she was rooting around. Slowly she pulled down her gown and helped her child latch onto her breast. 

Shima being the man he was grinned down at their child, “Yeah you get it baby girl~” his voice a soft whisper.

His comment earning a playful glare from Aiya and she wanted to hit him. But she didn’t have the energy to smack his arm just yet. Aiya couldn’t be mad at him right now anyway. All of this was just so mind boggling and it felt like it was a dream. 

“My two lovely girls~ Ai and Mi~”Shima cooed and leaned down to hug them, looking at their baby girl as much as possible as she fed. 

Once Hiromi was done feeding, the doctors took her to clean her and weigh her and perform all the other tests on her. With the two of them alone, Shima was laying next to Aiya in her bed. 

“Wow I can’t believe I just went through all that..” Aiya muttered as she looked at their two hands that were laced together. “I..I just had a baby...we have a baby Renzou~” she smiles exuberantly, her green eyes shining like she wasn’t even tired at all.

“Wow..you look really...hot Ai..like I thought you would look a lot more shitty, and I thought you’d be sleeping after something like that.” he admits as he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, a slight blush to his cheeks.

There it was, the energy to smack him. Lightly hitting his chest she scoffed, “You have no idea what women are capable of my love~ We can give life and still look hot doing it~” she whispers with a grin.

“Yeah, just when I think I have it, you do something else to amaze me and make me like you even more~” his smirk intoxicating as he leaned down to gently press his lips to hers. His hand coming up to cup her cheek. Pulling away just enough to have their lips brushing together he whispers, “I love you so much, Aiya Masami.” 

“I love you too, Renzou Shima~” she whispered back to him as she kissed him lovingly.

It wasn’t long in the hospital for the three of them. Hiromi’s tests all came back fine as there were no complications with her or Aiya. After about 18 hours, the new family of three were on their way home.

“Here we are baby girl~” Shima cooed to his child as he carried her into the house in her car seat. Aiya walking in right behind them as she didn’t need help getting in the house at all. 

The first thing that they did was go to the bed. With Shima and Aiya on each side, Hiromi was in the middle of them. The two adults on their sides looking down at the life they created. “You know, she has your eyes~” Shima grinned and looked up at Aiya.

“Yeah? She’s got your hair...and a lot of it. It’s so fucking dark” Aiya chuckled as she ran her fingers through the sleeping girls hair. A slight shift of how she was laying with her arms coming up. 

“Shh your cussing is gonna wake her up~” Shima teased with a smirk.

“Oh shush you, she’s fine. I’m sure it’s going to be hard though...not cussing in front of her.” The woman sighed out as she began to get a bit more tired than she previously was.

“Heh yeah..” he scratched his head and then noticed the yawn that came from Aiya. With a smile he gently took Hiromi in his arms and laid her on his chest on her stomach. “You get some sleep okay Ai, I’ll wake you up if she gets fussy and hungry.” his voice low but gentle as he was looking at their little one.

She wanted to protest but Aiya seemed to be too tired to. With a nod she agreed and snuggled up close to Shima laying her head on his shoulder. Before closing her eyes she whispered tiredly, “Don’t let her roll off you...”

“Pff, go to sleep Ai~” he scoffed and wrapped one arm around Aiya’s waist as his other hand rested on Hiromi’s back. A soft hum coming from his lips lulling his two ladies to dreamland. 

With all the ups and downs in both of their lives, they were glad to have this little girl to look forward to, together.


End file.
